the best memory is the one which you share with your siblings
by Azura Eve
Summary: (BTS) Taehyung senang menjadi observer. Ketika nenek penjual meladeni pesanan si girang Jungkook, dia akan memandang teduh sembari berpikir bahwa dia ingin membuat ingatan sebanyak-banyaknya yang seperti ini. "Untuk kali ini aku biarkan kamu tidur bersamaku. Besok jika sudah besar dan takut, aku akan suruh kamu tidur di luar." – Taehyung. (VKOOK/TAEKOOK/Brothership/Drabble) RnR? :D


disclaimer: bts © bighit entertainment.  
pairing: vkook (taehyung/jungkook)  
length/rating: drabble/k  
genre(s): slice-of-life, family

* * *

 _ **the best memory is the one which you share with your siblings**_

Apabila es serut di genggamannya melumer dan habis, Jungkook terkesiap. Lantas mengirim satu-dua ketukan ke pintu kamar kakaknya. Ucapannya mirip kaset rusak, terus berulang: "Mari belikan aku semangkuk lagi!"

Taehyung akan mengesah, tapi dia tahu dia tidak mampu menolak. Atau dasarnya Jungkook lihai menjebak. Kerjapan pada biner coklatnya membias, menimbulkan perasaan tak tega pada yang lebih tua karena adik memang selalu cerdik.

"Bukankah kamu sudah habis tiga mangkuk untuk hari ini?"

Alis Jungkook mengerut. "Tapi aku masih mau!"

Setengah menimbang, Taehyung merogoh saku celana sembari menarik Jungkook ke sebuah kedai bawah bukit.

* * *

Kedai tersebut lumayan berumur. Loncengnya bergemerincing disikat angin. Puncak kepala Jungkook telah mencapainya walau beberapa bulan lalu dia masih lebih pendek.

Jungkook selalu tidak sabar. Berlari ke penjaja es yang dimaksud. Beliau nenek tua yang rambutnya telah tumbuh uban; terlalu lupa untuk mengingat sehingga tiap kali mereka datang dia bertanya: "Kamu ingin apa, Nak?" meskipun pagi tadi, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi keduanya datang hanya untuk membeli item serupa.

Namun Jungkook lugu, jadi dia menjawab. "Aku mau es serut! Dua! Untuk kakakku dan aku masing-masing satu. Punyaku taburi dengan banyak sirop ya, Nek!"

Taehyung senang menjadi observer. Ketika nenek penjual meladeni pesanan si girang Jungkook, dia akan memandang teduh sembari berpikir bahwa dia ingin membuat ingatan sebanyak-banyaknya yang seperti ini. Dengan saudara yang memenuhi pita memori.

Mereka pergi dengan denting lonceng, beberapa koin uang di meja sang nenek, dan lambaian tangan Jungkook yang puas permintaannya dipenuhi.

* * *

Ibu mereka menyambut, lengkap oleh celemek bercorak kena kuah kecap serta tangan bersabun bekas cuci piring. Jungkook meloyor, karena badannya kecil dan dia benci dimarahi; sementara Taehyung mengusap tengkuk dan meminta maaf karena dia adalah kakak. Ayah mereka menyesap teh hijau, uapnya berembus ke kacamata bulat yang dikenakan.

Berkumpul bersama keluarga adalah kebahagiaan tak terkira. Taehyung mempelajarinya sejak beberapa minggu lalu; sebab dia punya teman yang dibesarkan sendiri dan hidupnya berantakan. Jungkook belum memahami konsep memiliki, jadi dia hanya bisa memakan mi lada hitamnya dengan mulut belepotan.

* * *

Mereka tidur terpisah. Jungkook dibuatkan kamar baru tepat ketika hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-6. Tapi dia takut gemuruh, maka jika langit menangis dia pasti menyelinap ke tangkupan selimut Taehyung di malam hari.

Taehyung terbangun, tidak menyuarakan protes. Alih-alih, dia mendekap adiknya dan bertanya kembali: "Kamu kenapa ke mari?" walau sudah hapal mati jawabannya.

"Petirnya mengerikan. Kookie tidak bisa tidur."

Taehyung menyengir, "Kamu hanya perlu memejamkan mata ..."

Jungkook mengerutkan bibir. Konfrontasi telak. "Aku tidak seperti kakak yang tidak takut apapun."

Kakaknya tertawa. Adiknya hanya tidak tahu. Taehyung punya banyak ketakutan. Dia takut nilai merah, dia takut menyeberang jalan, dia takut pergi ke dokter gigi. Dia takut pada beragam tragedi. Sebab, nilai merah mengirimkan sensasi, menyeberang jalan berarti mati, dan pergi ke dokter gigi adalah hal yang hanya dapat dilakukan pemberani.

Tapi Taehyung memang tidak takut petir. Jadi dia bergumam, "Untuk kali ini aku biarkan kamu tidur bersamaku. Besok jika sudah besar dan kau masih takut petir, aku akan suruh kamu tidur di luar."

Sengiran Jungkook dari telinga ke telinga. "Pasti!"

* * *

"Berapa jam untuk sampai ke kotamu dari sini?"

Jungkook usia 10 sementara Taehyung memasuki Sekolah Tingkat Atas. Dia akan tinggal terpisah karena bukan jamannya bagi pemuda menumpang tinggal orangtua. Lagipula, dia perlu sejumlah kebebasan untuk mulai mencicip dunia orang dewasa.

"Seoul memang kota yang besar, tapi dia padat. Jadi kurasa kau hanya harus naik bus satu kali dan tertidur di dalamnya untuk tiba ke tempatku," kata Taehyung.

Pakaian telah dilapis kardus. Bawaan lain diangkut ayahnya ke bagasi mobil. "Jangan lupa berkirim kabar denganku, loh."

"Apakah selama ini aku pernah meninggalkanmu saat kamu menangis dijahili Namjoon?" Alis Taehyung turun-naik.

Wajah Jungkook tersepuh. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit."

Taehyung berangkat diantar tawanya dan harapan yang mengintip dari mata Jungkook.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

pendek uuu. dan maap ini cuman secuil slice-of-life; aku suka tag brothership oyeah. sebenernya udah dari lama suka bangtan, tapi somehow masih takut buat nyumbang entri di sini ((padahal gaada hubungannya)). kalo ff ini disambut baik, bukan ga mungkin aku nyampah lebih banyak wuahaha. antisipasi aja(?). oh! aku aktif nulis buat sebongs team (17), btw, jadi mungkin ada yg kesasar mau coba mampir di lapakku, silahkan.

ps: sebenernya pas nulis ini lagi nyoba bangun projek vkook lainnya. belum selesai sih, tapi kalo ada yg pingin itu dipub, komen aja mungkin aku kesambet trus ffnya kulabel tribut buat siapapun itu yg komen tadi. :v  
ps2: gaya nulisku ga akan bisa tetap di satu tempat karna aku gampang bosan. :/  
ps3: aku suka vhope juga; minta rekomen ff oneshoot yg cast-nya mereka xkxk. kalo bisa genre-nya tragedy ((yha)).  
ps4: makasih udah baca. review is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
